DarkClan Challenges!
by Petalwish
Summary: All my challenges for the DarkClan forum!
1. Challenge One-Kit Challenge

**Challenge One**

_**"This is why kits should say in the nursery. Otherwise, they cause a lot of trouble."**_

The tom raises his head and looks at the scene in front of him. The beautiful woods, glistening rivers, windy moors and shadowed marshes. He sighs as he watches the living cats explore his territory.

"Its almost my time again." he whispers to the night sky. "It does feel lovely to feel the wind on my fur again, as appose to the darkness that always rests there." He murmurs, closing his eyes and feeling the cool wind on his fur.

"Shhh...quiet!" The tom pricks his ears at the sound of a kit's voice.

"If you don't shut-up then yes!" Another kit hisses.

"Will the both of you just be quiet?" Yet another kit grumbles, the old tom peeks his head out from behind the boulder he'd been sitting beside and watches the three kits that are advancing towards him.

The first kit is a large black and white tom with green eyes, the second a more dainty brown tabby she-kit but you can tell by the look in her blue eyes not to mess with her. The last, another she-kit a gray she-kit with amber eyes she to looks fierce.

"Like you care if mother caught us!" The brown tabby she-kit teases, the black and white tom's ears flatten and he pokes his sister with a paw.

"Oh yeah!? What about yesterday when you were acting like a day old kit mewling for milk?" he retorts, the brown tabby she-kit just snorts. Without thinking the tom pads from his hiding place, he hasn't been this close to living cats for so long.

"Hello," he meows. The three kits heads snap towards him and they all cry out in surprise, the tom makes his way towards them. The kits begin to back up, obviously trying to make their ways far away from the tom. "What are you doing out at such a time of the night?" the tom questions. The gray tabby she-kit narrows her eyes,

"Do you know our mother? Are you going to tell her we were out late?" she hisses. The tom wraps a tail over his paws, stifling a purr of amusement.

"No, don't worry little ones. I won't tell, what are your names?" the tom questions. The gray tabby she-kit narrows her eyes even more and the tom can't help but smile. _She has good natural instincts these kits have obviously been taught well. _

"I'm Mintkit." she replies warily, flicking her tail to the brown tabby she-kit she adds. "And this is my sister Birdkit and-" she flicks her tail towards the black and white tom-kit. "My brother, Hopkit." The she-kit-Birdkit pads slowly forward.

"What's your name?" she questions, the tom smiles.

"I'll tell you if you'll listen to my story," he meows. The tom-kit-Hopkit bounces to his paws,

"Yes please! I love stories!" he exclaims. The tom smiles glancing at the two other she-kits, they both nod sitting down beside their brother and eyeing the tom warily. He can't help but smile,

"This is going to be a story about kits just like yourselves. They to ventured out in the night one day," he explains. The kits eyes grow round but they don't say anything to the tom takes a deep breath and begins his story. "There was once two kits. A black kit named Nights and a white and ginger kit named Leaf." he begins,

"Like you!" Hopkit exclaims. The tom smiles glancing at his faded white and ginger fur with a smile,

"Yes, yes. Like me," he murmurs. Mintkit flicks her tail at her brother,

"Stop interrupting! Let him tell the story!" she complains. Hopkit just rolls his eyes but stays silent as the toms continues.

* * *

_"Camp is boring! Lets escape!" Leaf exclaimed as he batted a moss-ball towards Nights. Nights just snorted,_

_"And how do you suppose we should escape?" he questioned hotly. His brother, Leaf just rolled his green eyes and flicked his tail towards their sleeping mother._

_"Moms asleep and so is everyone else! Come on!" He didn't wait for Leaf to reply, instead racing towards the entrance to their small make-shift den and pushing his way out. He turned back, "Coming?" he asked. Nights pushed his way out,_

_"It'd be a mouse-brain to not come!" he meowed, adding. "Plus you'll need some watching." Leaf just grumbled something under his breath before glancing towards the other make-shift dens where all of their friends and families were sleeping. _

_"Quiet," he murmured beginning to slowly pad across the sandy clearing. Their father's, father, Waves was on guard duty that night along with his mate, Flicker. Neither of the cats seemed to be paying attention to camp, just to the territory beyond. _

_"This way!" Leaf hissed, Nights turned and saw his brother squeeze behind their make-shift den. Everything was silent for a few moments until Nights glanced ahead and spotted his brother emerge from some sort of tunnel. Nights frowned picked his way back towards their make-shift nest and squeezed behind it. Finding sure enough there was a small tunnel, he sniffed it. Picking up no strange scent he plunged into it._

_Darkness that's what greeted him for many tail lengths._

_Finally Nights spotted the twinkling of the stars from a small gap in front of him, he broke into a run nearing the hole he burst from it looking around, fur pricked. A snort to his left announced Leaf was still their, his brother's green eyes were gleaming in the darkness._

_"Come on!" he called before breaking into a run, Nights desperately trying to keep up. _

_Once he reached his brother he let out a small whine,_

_"You knew about the exit and never took it?" he exclaimed. Leaf frowned,_

_"No of course not. I've been sneaking out of camp for moons!" he explained. A growl grew in Nights chest and he resisted the urge to claw his brothers muzzle off._

_"And you new told me?" he pressed sounding a bit hurt, Leaf snorted twitching his whiskers in amusement._

_"You never asked." he stated simply. Before turning and staring off towards the sparkling water, "Should we go to the lake?" he suggested. Nights nodded in agreement and both brothers sped off towards the shore._

_After what felt like moons of running they finally made it to the river bank, Leaf puffed out his chest and stared out at the glimmering water as though he owned the entire land. True he had been their before but Nights wasn't going to let his brother get the best of him._

_"Watch this!" he exclaimed and without thinking he ran into the water. _

_The cold hit him first, so cold he soon felt warm...that wasn't good. Nights struggled to push himself towards the surface, gasping for air. _

_"Nights!" he heard Leaf yowl, before going under. As the water filled his lungs Nights fought to get ashore, "Nights!" Leaf's yowl sounded louder now and Nights felt something grasp his scruff and before he knew it he's being dragged ashore. Coughing and sputtering Nights lays down on the dewy grass, his body shaking with exhaustion and fear._

_"I could have died." he rasped, Leaf thrust his muzzle against his brothers protectively, _

_"Your okay now. Your safe, lets get back to camp!" Leaf nosed his brother to his paws but Nights only slumped down again._

_"I've always been the weakest. Your always bigger and can always do things better than me, that's why you didn't let me come with you before now...and now...I'm sorry Leaf..." Nights let out one final gasp of air. "Your a good brother," before lying still. _

* * *

The tom looked up to see the kits faces, Mintkit is frowning, Birdkit looks shocked and Hopkit looks on the verge of tears. The tom sighs,

"That is why kits should stay in the nursery." he states simply, Mintkit nods.

"Otherwise, they cause a lot of trouble." she adds, the toms smiles before looking up towards the sky and realizing with a jolt that his time is almost up. He turns to the kits,

"I must be going now. Remember the story of Leaf and Nights and don't wander off," he meows. Stretching and getting to his paws, he gives each of the kits one last glance before turning and padding towards the familiar gap in the rocks.

"Excuse me," Birdkit's voice makes him stop. The tom turns around,

"Yes?" he asks. Birdkit frowns,

"Nights was your brother right? And your Leaf?" she questions. The tom sighs sadly yet a small smile flickers across his mouth.

"We were going to become Sharpclaws together," he murmurs lost in thought. "But I knew we were meant to stay together, I wouldn't allow myself to become one without Nights. So I gave up my life." he murmurs, turning back to the kits he adds.

"I'm not Leaf, no, never Leaf. My name is Fallen Leaves." And with that he turns and pads away entering the familiar gap in the rocks and entering the way to familiar caves. His mind full of Nights.


	2. Challenge Two-Kit Challenge 2

**Challenge 2**

_**A kit treated badly grows up evil, but a kit treated well grows up good**_

A small brown she-kit pads towards the meeting place the silver-gray she-cat called Bluestar had told her of. The she-kits's amber eyes are staring around in amazement, in front of her is a dark gloomy forest.

"I never knew there could be such darkness in StarClan..." she breathes,

"Not in StarClan, little one. Never in StarClan," the she-kit spins around. A large fluffy white tom is staring down at her, his yellow eyes sparkling. The she-kit frowns, flickering her tail towards the darkness in front of her.

"Then what is it?" she asks, the tom sighs.

"That is the dark forest...bad cats go there when they die." he explains, the she-kit's amber eyes widen.

"Then...Briarkit!" she exclaims, the tom nods his expression unchanging.

"Yes, the kit we are meeting with, today. Brairkit is part of the dark forest," the white tom murmurs. The brown furred she-kit frowns.

"How can a kit be evil?" she asks, the tom smiles faintly.

"I will explain once Briarkit arrives," he meows, adding. "By the way I'm Whitestorm." he greets, the she-kit smiles.

"Brownkit!" She says. Whitestorm's eyes sparkle for a moment and he opens his mouth as though to respond but decides otherwise, his gaze turning back to the forest. Brownkit twitches her tail in annoyance, the white tom is acting a bit _to_ calm, _to_ sweet.

After what seems like moons a small black she-kit with piercing blue eyes appears from the forest. Brownkit instantly wants to shrink away and run back to the safety of her warm StarClan den. She forces herself to stand her ground. Whitestorm gets up and pads over to the kit who Brownkit suspects is Briarkit.

"No escort young, Briarkit?" Whitestorm sounds surprised, the black she-kit snorts which deepens Brownkit's uneasiness.

"I don't need an escort, I know these woods like I know the back of my paw!" she sniffs, Brownkit frowns.

"You know the back of your paw?" she doesn't mean to voice these thoughts but her curiosity gets the best of her and Brownkit wishes it didn't. Briarkit seems to grow twice her size and she stalks over to face Brownkit,

"Kittypet!" she hisses. Brownkit frowns, she was only alive for two days after she was born. A cat named Brokenstar killed her and her mother. No one has ever told Brownkit why but she suspects this strange word has something to do with it. Especially since Whitestorm stiffens and pads in front of Brownkit blocking her and Briarkit's eye contact.

"Briarkit!" he hisses, the black dark forest she-kit just smirks but doesn't reply. Brownkit frowns,

_Kittypet...Kittypet..._the strange word rings in her mind and she feels like she should somehow know the word. Whitestorm clears his throat,

"Alright. Since you are both here now I can begin the story," he starts. Briarkit being well...Briarkit cuts him off.

"I don't get why we have to listen to you anyway!" she hisses, Brownkit steps forward, she knows the answer to this statement.

"Every cat that joins StarClan must, its a rule. Especially for kits," she explains glancing at the white tom as though waiting for approval. Whitestorm nods to her,

"Exactly, Brownkit. Only one thing the story must be told to a Dark Forest cat AND a StarClan cat." he meows. Briarkit opens her mouth to obviously ask another snooty question. This time Whitestorm cuts her off,

"As I was saying..."

* * *

_**KITS**:_

_Icekit bats the moss-ball towards her denmate, Toadkit. The brown and white tom kit's blue eyes light with surprise and he rushes forward ready to bat the ball back. _

_"Toadkit! What are you doing!" Icekit flinches at the sound of Toadkit's mother, Blossomstep's voice. Blossomstep is the most hated she-cat in all of ThunderClan though no one would ever admit it. After all she's Gladestar's daughter. Icekit glances at her denmate, he to has flinched at his mothers voice._

_"I'm just playing with Icekit, mom!" Toadkit explains innocently, Blossomstep stomps from the nursery her green eyes blazing._

_"Icekit is the daughter of who?" she spats, Icekit's fur prickles. Toadkit glances quickly at his friend, _

_"Um...Flowergaze and...we don't know." his last words are a small whisper, Blossomstep smirks._

_"Exactly! Flowergaze obviously mated with a filthy kittypet! And so that means what?" The angry queen asks, Toadkit glances at Icekit again. Icekit's blue eyes are blazing with fury but she knows she can't to anything to shut Blossomstep up. The queen would only sneer more._

_"..a kittypet..." Toadkit murmurs,_

_"What?" Blossomstep asks her voice ringing across camp._

_"A kittypet!" Toadkit pipes up though his voice is still soft. Blossomstep narrows her eyes, Toadkit takes a deep breath. "A KITTYPET!" he yowls. Blossomstep glares at Icekit.  
_

_"Exactly, a filthy one at that." she turns back to her son, "Come on Toadkit you didn't finish cleaning out our nest!" she snaps. Toadkit glances once more at his best friend, Icekit allows herself to remain calm and gives Toadkit a small smile. The brown and white tom-kit returns it before padding quickly into the nursery. _

_Once their out of sight and ear-shot Icekit lets the tears fall._

_**APPRENTICES:**  
_

_Icepaw breaks into a run as the patrol nears WindClan's border. _My first real fight! _She thinks __nervously, glancing towards her best friend, Toadpaw. _

_The brown and white tom is racing alongside her, a wild look in his eyes. _

_"You excited?" Icepaw yells over the roar of wind in her ears. Toadpaw just nods though Icepaw can see his legs are shaking and its probably not from the cold. "Do you think WindClan will put up a fight?" Icepaw asks trying to dull the awkwardness between the two denmates. _

_To no avail._

_Her question gets lost in the noise of screeching cats, so that basically answers her question anyway. Icepaw's eyes widen and she feels Toadpaw stiffen beside her, _

_"Who should we take on?" Toadpaw asks. Relief floods over Icepaw as she realizes Toadpaw said _we _since she's pretty sure she couldn't fight any of these cats alone. Icepaw is about to answer her friend when a large black tom makes the decision for the two apprentices, he pounces._

_Letting out a yowl of rage Icepaw rolls out of the way to avoid being crushed. She hops back onto her feet ready to help Toadpaw only to realize Blossomstep is already helping. _

_Toadpaw's mother is right beside her son as they drive off the WindClan attacker, Icepaw runs over to them once she's sure the coast is clear._

_"Great job! Who should we take on now?" she asks, Toadpaw opens his mouth to respond but Blossomstep beats him to it. _

_"You can go and run off to your twolegs again like you did before, I'll help Toadpaw!" and before Icepaw can respond a large gray tom jumps towards Toadpaw and Blossomstep begins to help her son fight him off.  
_

_Despite the battle raging around her Icepaw hears blood roaring in her ears. _How dare Blossomstep?! _She curses the pompous she-cat as the anger bubbles inside her._

**WARRIORS:**

_Icelake pads over to Toadclaw, the two warriors have only just received their new names._

_"Hey, Toadclaw! Want to go on a walk?" Icelake asks, Toadclaw studies his paws looking embarrassed. Icelake frowns, "What is it?" she asks. Toadclaw doesn't meet her gaze._

_"Icelake...I...I've been meaning to tell you this...I...well me and Embertail...we..." he stutters. Icelake's eyes widen and she glares at the beautiful fluffy dark ginger she-cat beside Toadclaw. Embertail has a smug expression on her face as she reaches over to lick Toadclaw's cheek._

_"Come on, Toadclaw lets get something to eat!" she demands padding off towards the fresh-kill pile. Toadclaw gives Icelake one more glance before following the she-cat towards the pile. Icelake just blinks away the confused tears that have begun to form in her eyes. _

_"Toadclaw...how could you?" she whispers, then the realization hits her. _Blossomstep! _Icelake's gaze snaps towards where Blossomstep is sitting beside Nightfawn, Toadclaw's mother is watching Icelake with a smug look on her face. Icelake digs her claws into the ground, _Blossomstep you are so _dead_.

* * *

Whitestorm finishes his story and glances towards the two kits beside him. Brownkit looks confused, worried and thoughtful all at the same time. Briarkit just looks confused.

"You call _that_ a story?!" Briarkit hisses, "I wasted my time to hear that!?" her fur prickles and Whitestorm lets out a soft sigh before glancing towards Brownkit. The brown she-kit with amber eyes looks up at him,

"What's was the point?" she asks quietly. Whitestorm smiles,

"To tell you about how a kits life can change, who do you think was the evil kit in that story?" he questions. Briarkit flicks her tail,

"Obviously, Icekit! She's a kittypet!" she snorts. Whitestorm nods thoughtfully,

"And who do you think?" he asks Brownkit.

"Toadkit, he was the kit who was being hurt by his mother...right?" Brownkit's answer sounds a bit more like a question and Whitestorm can't help but grin.

"Yes, little one but was he in the end the evil one? Who took all the pain? Who let their anger get the best of them in the end?" Whitestorm asks, Brownkit's face falls.

"Icekit..." her eyes grow wide. "I'm a kittypet right? A house cat that's what a kittypet is right? And Brokenstar killed me because of that, right?" she questions, Whitestorm nods sadly. Brownkit sighs, "Then I'll become evil?" she asks. Brairkit grins,

"Of course! I told you! She should be the one walking in The Dark Forest if you ask me!" she snorts. Whitestorm glares at the black she-kit.

"No one _is_ asking you!" he hisses. Briarkit rolls her eyes, Brownkit frowns.

"Is that true? Are all kittypets bad?" she asks, Whitestorm shakes his head.

"No, Brownkit. The story was just saying that a kit who grows up bad will be evil and that a kit who grows up well will be good. Decide for yourself who you are."


	3. Challenge Three-Apprentice Challenge 1

**Challenge 3**

_**All apprentices must visit the Moonstone at least once before becoming Warriors because seeing the sacred place encourages their belief in StarClan and sensibility**_

Russetpaw pads alongside her mentor, Bramblewing as they travel across WindClan's territory. _I can't believe I'm going to get to see the Moonstone! _She thinks excitedly her fur prickling with anticipation.

Her brother, Shadepaw who is padding next to his mentor, Clawslash hasn't uttered a word since the mentors and their apprentices left ShadowClan's camp that morning. It is beginning to annoy his sister.

"Aren't you excited, Shadepaw?" Russetpaw presses padding away from her mentor and over to her brother. The dark brown tom with orange eyes just twitches an ear,

"Yeah...I guess..." he mutters. Russetpaw frowns,

"Come on, Shadepaw! We'll get to see StarClan!" she tries to brighten his spirits. Shadepaw just mumbles something she doesn't catch, before saying.

"That's just _it_, Russetpaw. I don't want to meet StarClan! All I want to be is a good warrior! I just want to get this stupid trip over with so that I can get back to training." Shadepaw grumbles, Russetpaw's blue eyes widen and she stares at her brother in shock.

"WHAT?!" she exclaims, Shadepaw clamps his tail across his sisters mouth.

"Shush! I don't want Clawslash or Bramblewing to know" He hisses, flicking his tail towards the littermates mentors who are glancing suspiciously back at their apprentices.

Russetpaw lowers her voice, "Sorry...its just I, I...how can you not believe in StarClan?" she questions shock still in her mew. Shadepaw sighs,

"How do you?" he asks, adding. "I mean their a bunch of dead cats who watch over us and we can visit them in our _dreams_? I mean seriously! You'd have to be a mouse to believe that!" Shadepaw says, Russetpaw frowns and Shadepaw quickly adds: "Not that you are a mouse..."Russetpaw just sighs.

"Well I suppose we'll see who's right when we get to the Moonstone," she finally murmurs. Shadepaw nods,

"I suppose we will."

* * *

Shadepaw glances towards the dark sky. The moon is casting a warm glow towards him, making it easier to see in the dark night. His gaze wanders from the moon towards the flickering stars, he lets out a snort of amusement.

_Dead cats living up there? I mean seriously! _

"Shadepaw!" His sisters voice breaks Shadepaw from his thoughts. The dark brown tom jumps to his paws as he realizes Bramblewing, Clawslash and Russetpaw are about to enter Mothermouth.

"Wait up!" he yowls, jumping from the rock he'd been perched on and tearing off towards his sister.

He skids to a halt right in front of his Clanmates, Russetpaw rolls her eyes.

"I thought you didn't believe!" she whispers teasingly. Shadepaw rolls his eyes,

"If doing this stupid thing lets me become a warrior, I don't want to miss it." he hisses back. Russetpaw murmurs agreement though Shadepaw knows his sister believes in StarClan unlike himself.

"Ready?" Bramblewing asks, both Shadepaw and Russetpaw nod eagerly though each nodding for a different reason. "Alright...oh and just a warning it will be dark, _very_ dark inside Mothermouth...stick close to one another." Bramblewing instructs.

"Okay!" The two apprentices chorus, and with that the group enters the cave.

Shadepaw shivers as the darkness greet him, pressing close to his sister for guidance.

"Oh wow!" Russetpaw breaths after a few more silent moments, Shadepaw looks up and gasps himself. There the Moonstone is resting, it truly is glowing. Bramblewing and Clawslash exchange amused glances before padding forward.

"Touch your nose to the stone and may StarClan grant you good dreams." Clawslash instructs, Russetpaw gives her brother a glance before padding forward and touching noses with the sparkling stone. Shadepaw watches in amazement as his sister crumples to the ground and he almost cries out but he sees her flank rising and falling and realizes shes only asleep.

"Shadepaw? Are you all right?" Clawslash asks, Shadepaw shakes out his fur padding forward.

"O-of course!" he stutters, Bramblewing rests her tail on his shoulder.

"I was scared when I first visited, don't worry StarClan will accept you." she promises, Shadepaw nods slowly though her words don't make him feel any better. _I'm not scared of a bunch of dead cats! _He thinks striding forward and pressing his nose against the stone.

A zap of electricity courses through him and he yet again gives way to blackness.

* * *

_Blinking open his eyes Shadepaw looks around. Upon doing so he realizes he knows where he is! _Its Four Trees! _He thinks slightly confused. He'd been at the Moonstone only moments before, _

_"I wonder..." Shadepaw mutters to himself. "Is this StarClan's doing?" At his words he quickly shakes his head. "No way could a bunch of dead cats bring me to Four Trees!" he argues even though there's no one but himself to argue with.  
_

_He looks around again, hoping to find one small thing that is different from the real Four Trees...he must be making something up! Of course nothing is different, in fact upon padding over to a corner of the hollow he spots a claw mark he'd made on a tree three moons ago. "Impossible!" he breaths,_

_"No not impossible." Shadepaw whirls around at the sound of another cats voice. _

_Turns out four cats are standing in front of him, the speaker is a large sturdy autumn colored tom with amber eyes. Shadepaw's eyes widen,_

_"Who are you?!" he asks. Taking a few steps back, the tom smiles._

_"I'm Thunderstar, ThunderClan's first leader." he explains, Shadepaw's eyes widen even more._

_"Then you...?!" he turns towards the other three cats. They nod in unison and a black she-cat with green eyes rests her tail on Shadepaw's shoulder like Bramblewing had done moments before._

_"I'm Shadowstar, the first leader of your Clan." she flicks her tail towards a silver-gray tom with green eyes. "This is Riverstar, RiverClan's first leader and..." she flicks her tail towards the final cat a small brown she-cat with yellow eyes.  
_

_"That's Windstar," Shadepaw cuts in. "WindClan's first leader." Shadowstar nods approvingly,_

_"We are from StarClan, little one." Windstar meows, Shadepaw shakes his head._

_"That's not possible! You died moons upon moons ago!" he exclaims, Thunderstar rolls his eyes._

_"Another nonbeliever," he mutters. Shadepaw ignores the rude tom turning back to Shadowstar he shakes his head again._

_"Your just my imagination!" he demands, a small smile flickers across Shadowstar's face._

_"Are we little one?" she asks, Shadepaw opens his mouth to respond but Shadowstar shakes her head before continuing. "That is the answer you must know in your heart. Are we real or not? You choose your beliefs. We will only be here if you allow." she murmurs, Riverstar nods._

_"Shadowstar is right, lets us help, Shadepaw. Or do not, the choice is yours." he murmurs, Shadepaw opens his mouth to respond but Shadowstar once again cuts him off._

_"Choose wisely, young one..." she murmurs before disappearing. Shadepaw watches as the other three leaders do the same. He closes his eyes giving away once again to the dizzying blackness.  
_

* * *

"Did you see them?" Russetpaw hisses in her brothers ear, Shadepaw sits up looking around he breaths a sigh of relief. "What is it?" Russetpaw asks looking worried, Shadepaw smiles.

"Oh nothing..." he murmurs, Russetpaw grins.

"I was right! You did see them! I told you!" Russetpaw teases, Shadepaw rolls his eyes not responding for a few moments, finally he does.

"Alright, Russetpaw. You were right, StarClan does exist." he admits, Russetpaw lets out a shrill mew of happiness. Clawslash snorts, the apprentices whirl around. Shadepaw's eyes widen,

"You heard!?" he exclaims. Both Clawslash and Bramblewing nod, Shadepaw ducks his head. "Are you mad? Will you tell Kinkstar? Will this postpone my warrior ceremony?" Shadepaw asks.

"Yes we did hear, I am a bit mad. But this won't postpone your warrior ceremony and as for telling Kinkstar...probably not. It only matters what you believe now," Clawslash meows. Shadepaw breaths a sigh of relief. Bramblewing nods agreement,

"Clawslash is right...Shadepaw, that's the reason apprentices visit the Moonstone. To realize that StarClan really _does_ exist. No matter how strange it seems." Bramblewing murmurs, stiffling a purr she adds. "We couldn't have a bunch of apprentices being made warriors if they didn't believe in StarClan now could we?"

Shadepaw smiles, "I suppose not."


	4. Chapter Four- Apprentice Challenge 2

**Challenge 4**

_**A friend of yours is a friend of mine**_

Birdpaw stares at the glimmering stream in front of her, a grayish shape is flickering in it. She lashes out a paw scooping up the fish easily.

"Nice catch!" At the sound of her denmate Rushpaw's voice Birdpaw spins around. The handsome sleek black tom with blue eyes is padding towards her. Against Birdpaw's will her heart begins to pound,

"T-t-thanks!" she stutters. Rushpaw smiles,

"No problem! It really is a good catch!" he praises. His praise fills Birdpaw with happiness but also embarrassment and at that moment her embarrassment gets the best of her. She doesn't respond.

_One awkward second..._

_Two awkward seconds..._

_Three awkward seconds..._

_Four..._

_Five..._

_Six..._

Finally Birdpaw can't take it anymore, _I'm friends with Rushpaw! I can do this! _She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to say something sweet when she gets cut off by the most annoying she-cat in all of RiverClan.

_Willowpaw._

"Hey, Rushpaw!" The light gray tabby she-cat is racing towards the black tom her amber eyes sparkling. At the sight of her Rushpaw brightens,

"Willowpaw! Hey!" he meows. Birdpaw's heart sinks and she glares at the gray she-cat, as much as she wishes it weren't true Rushpaw obviously likes Willowpaw. After all she's beautiful, _really_ beautiful.

Birdpaw sighs glancing down at her dirty tan coat she grimaces. She doesn't have beautiful fluffy gray fur, she has ugly sleek tan fur. She doesn't have sparkling amber eyes, she has dull dark green eyes. Rushpaw likes Willowpaw...never her.

"Rushpaw...I was thinking...would you like to hunt with me? I found a nest of water voles near Sunningrocks!" Willowpaw's voice snaps Birdpaw back to the present and she digs her claws into the ground. _Stupid Willowpaw! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Rushpaw grins at Willowpaw's words,

"Sure! I'd love to!" he meows looking guilty back at Birdpaw he flashes her a smile. "See you later!" he mumbles before following Willowpaw upstream.

Birdpaw watches them go with a sinking feeling in her heart. She's known for awhile that Rushpaw considered her as only a friend but it still hurts. Especially when he ditches her to go and hang out with miss perfect.

"What does she have that I don't have?" Willowpaw wonders aloud, _everything! _Her mind replies, "Shut-up!" she mumbles before starting back towards camp.

Forgetting the fish that had brightened her day for six awkward yet hopeful seconds.

* * *

"Birdpaw are you okay?" Birdpaw raises her head at her mother, Meadowlight's voice. Her mother is watching her daughter with a concerned expression on her face.

Birdpaw fakes a smile. "I'm fine mom!" Her mother's expression doesn't change, "Really! I am!" she lies again. Meadowlight narrows her eyes but she doesn't pester her daughter anymore.

"Alright...why don't you get something to eat?" Meadowlight meows, Birdpaw's stomach growls and she gets to her paws starting towards the fresh-kill pile.

Birdpaw decides shes not to hungry, so she chooses a trout that's on the smaller side.

"Oh no, you don't!" Birdpaw turns around. Her mentor, Wavecloud is padding towards her a serious expression on his face. "You didn't bring back any prey for the pile today, for that reason you cannot eat." Birdpaw wrinkles her nose,

"But I caught a-" she breaks off. _I didn't bring the fish back to camp! I left it beside the river! _She scolds herself silently, turning back to Wavecloud she replies. "Never mind...I'm not hungry anyway," she mumbles.

"And?" Wavecloud presses, Birdpaw sighs.

"I'll go hunting first thing tomorrow," she mumbles. Wavecloud nods approvingly padding back to join the senior warriors. _Maybe the fish will still be beside the river...or I could go hunting right now..._Birdpaw thinks, she really is hungry. Normally she'd ask Rushpaw if he wanted to share but he's still hunting with Willowpaw.

The thought of the gray she-cat angers Birdpaw and as though on cue Rushpaw and Willowpaw pad into camp. Gasps of approval rise from the Clan at the sight of the water voles the two apprentices are hauling in. Birdpaw's eyes widen and she begins to count the prey.

Rushpaw caught six water voles. A spark of pride courses through Birdpaw.

Willowpaw caught seven water voles. The pride deflates.

"Well, well." Birdpaw turns her attention towards Snowstar. RiverClan's leader is padding from his her den, she nods to the apprentices. "I haven't seen that many water voles in moons! Well done!" he praises, both apprentices smile from ear to ear. Birdpaw snorts.

"It wasn't that good!" she mumbles, though she truly thinks the catches are great.

"I think this calls for a feast!" RiverClan's deputy, Ivystalk yowls. Murmurs of agreement burst from the Clan, Birdpaw sighs. _I won't be able to join in..._she thinks sadly, glancing towards the sky she sighs again. _Its to dark to go hunting now..._

"Birdpaw!" Birdpaw's brother, Darkpaw is padding towards her. "Join in the feast! Wavecloud said you can! Since Rushpaw and Willowpaw caught plenty of prey!" Darkpaw muses sounding excited, this news should brighten Birdpaw. It doesn't.

"I'm not hungry, Darkpaw." To Birdpaw's surprise she isn't lying, her appetite truly has been crushed. Darkpaw looks concerned for a moment but then he flicks his ears and pads off towards the fresh-kill pile. Birdpaw rests her head on her paws and watches as cat after cat go over to congratulate and thank Rushpaw and Willowpaw.

After what seems like moons Rushpaw pads over to Birdpaw. His black fur is flattened from the rain that has begun to pore down and his blue eyes look tired. To Birdpaw he looks as handsome as ever.

"Hey," Rushpaw greets sitting down beside Birdpaw. Birdpaw's heart begins to pound and she looks away, doing her best to push away her feelings for Rushpaw.

Still not meeting his gaze she meows, "Hi." Rushpaw nudges her with a paw,

"Not going to congratulate Willowpaw and I?" he teases. Birdpaw knows he doesn't mean to hurt her, but he does anyway.

"I'll congratulate you...congratulations," Birdpaw meows dryly. Rushpaw's tail hits the ground with a _twack _Birdpaw frowns. "What?" she asks, Rushpaw mumbles something she doesn't catch before speaking more clearly.

"Its just...Birdpaw I know you don't like Willowpaw..." Rushpaw trails off, Birdpaw pricks her ears confused. She nods to the black tom,

"Go on." She instructs. Rushpaw does,

"...I'm not asking you to be best friends..." he yet again trails off. Birdpaw hisses,

"And?!" she grumbles. Rushpaw takes a deep breath before continuing,

"But could you at least try to be friends? I mean...well your my best friend and enjoy hanging out with you but...well Willowpaw and I...Willowpaw doesn't like you and...well I was thinking if you two were friends then, then we could all hunt together or something."

Birdpaw frowns, _Rushpaw is asking me to become friends with Willowpaw! _

"Rushpaw I-" Birdpaw begins, Rushpaw cuts her off.

"I understand, Birdpaw. You don't have to," he mumbles getting to his paws.

"No!" Birdpaw says, Rushpaw turns to look at her surprise flickering across his face. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine." she meows, surprising herself with her words.

"Really?" Rushpaw asks, Birdpaw smiles.

"Even if this friend is bossy, annoying, to perfect and-" Rushpaw cuts her off with a nudge.

"Birdpaw!" he complains, Birdpaw rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't tell her!" she meows innocently, Rushpaw grins.

"You'd better not!"


	5. Challenge Five-Apprentice Challenge 3

**Challenge 5**

_**An apprentice who is never forced out of their comfort zone is more likely to stick to the Warrior Code, an apprentice who is constantly pushing their boundaries is more likely to break the rules.**_

"Pinepaw! Extend your leap!" Blackfur orders, a small white and brown apprentice with dark green eyes digs her claws into the ground. _Pinepaw, its like this! Not that! No do this! Not that! Jump higher! More power in your blow! _All Blackfur's done the entire training session is scold her moves and push her to do this or that.

Pinepaw glances enviously towards her sister, Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw's mentor is Lilyflight, and she hardly ever pushes Cinderpaw at all.

"Cinderpaw, attack Flypaw!" Lilyflight instructs, Cinderpaw turns her direction towards a small tan tabby tom, Flypaw. Pinepaw snorts, Flypaw's only just been made an apprentice, easy fight.

But Pinepaw is interested in this fight so she watches through narrowed eyes as her sister leaps towards Flypaw. The tan tom jumps out of the way. Cinderpaw slashes empty air and Flypaw takes this to his advantage, he leaps at Cinderpaw but the gray she-cat is back on her feet. She rolls under Flypaw's belly before kicking upwards sending the small apprentice flying.

_Good. _Pinepaw thinks, glancing towards Blackfur she can see the same glint in his eyes...Pinepaw sighs. _Deciding all the ways Cinderpaw could do it better. _Pinepaw snorts with annoyance,

"Great, job!" Lilyflight praises. Cinderpaw beams and Pinepaw snorts, _it was okay...I'd do better of course! _She thinks hotly before padding over to Blackfur. Her mentor glares at her,

"I told you to work on the jump and slash not watch your sister train!" he meows. Pinepaw flicks her ears, she wants to say: _And what were you doing?! _But she doesn't. Instead she hangs her head,

"Sorry, Blackfur." she murmurs, Blackfur snorts.

"You should be! Now remember to reach farther when you do the twist and turn!" he instructs. Pinepaw sighs, she glances at Cinderpaw out of the corner of her eye. The gray she-cat is working on the same move as Pinepaw, has she been asked to extend her paws until her muscles screech?

No.

"Pinepaw!" Blackfur growls, Pinepaw closes her eyes imagining herself doing the move. She opens her eyes, crouching down she jumps into the air, twisting around so she lands on her paws claws extended. She turns towards the other mentors and apprentices.

"Good job!" Lilyflight praises, Cinderpaw's eyes are wide.

"That was awesome!" she exclaims, Flypaw murmurs agreement. Pinepaw smiles turning towards Blackfur she expects a bit of praises. Blackfur wrinkles his nose,

"I told you to extend your leap!" he retorts not a hint of praise in his voice. Pinepaw digs her claws into the ground,

"I can't!" she retorts. Blackfur narrows his eyes,

"Then we will stay here until you learn to!"

* * *

"Pinepelt! Cinderstream! Pinepelt! Cinderstream!" The Clan chants the newest warriors names, Pinepelt smiles as she and her sister exchange excited glances. _A warrior at last! _Pinepelt thinks happily, she glances towards Blackfur.

The black and white tom always pushes her to her limit, he never gave her a day off from training. He had taught her lots and she was grateful but at the same time...Pinepelt glances towards where Cinderstream is talking to Lilyflight. Realizing she probably should be thanking Blackfur, Pinepelt pads over to him.

"Thanks," she meows through gritted teeth. Blackfur frowns,

"You think that's it?" he asks. Pinepelt frowns, _what is he talking about?! I'm a warrior now! _"You think just because your a warrior you can walk away from battle training?" he hisses. Pinepelt's fur bristles,

"I'm a warrior!" she growls. Blackfur flicks his tail,

"I suspect to see you in the training hollow at sunset!" he hisses before padding off. Anger bubbles through Pinepelt and she resists the urge to pounce on her mentor and hurt him.

"What was that about?" Cinderstream asks padding over to her sister, Pinepelt flicks her tail in annoyance.

"Blackfur expects me to continue training with him!" she hisses, Cinderstreams eyes widen.

"But your a warrior! He's mad!" she exclaims, Pinepelt nods in agreement. "Don't do it! Tell Harestar!" she instructs. As much as Pinepelt wants to agree with her sister she decides otherwise.

"No...I'm going alright..." she murmurs, adding silently: _and only one of us is coming back alive._


End file.
